Home Sweet Home!
by brlittleforw
Summary: After spending many years away from Storybrook, Emma Swan needs to return home for a family emergency. How will she deal with the presence of the ex-girlfriend she left behind but never forgot? [Completely AU]
1. Tell The World I'm Coming Home

_**~Thirteen Years Ago~**_

_"So it is true then..." The trembling voice shakes her out of the bitter thoughts that had been running through her head for the past hours, the presence of disappointment easily hits as soon as the words are out. Facing back isn't an option, so she doesn't. Not even a single muscle contracts because she's so afraid the littlest move would make her turn into a big mess of tears and desperation. "I waited for you, I trusted you. I love you, damn it! At least tell me something, at least try!" The voice flows from angry, to sad, to desperate._

_The next few minutes are of total awkwardness and silence, until one of them makes a decision. Until it's clear this is a game over. Until it's not worth anymore. Because two are needed to play this game and after all... Their team doesn't have a single player._

_"I leave in the morning," Her voice is as dry as she has ever intoned before, and on the other side there's no struggle or resistance, even if she's a sucker for this girl she won't fall again, she won't be betrayed again, she won't open up, she won't have her heart broken._

_Left alone past her own empty words she only turns away from the sea view moments ensuing the sound of footsteps and a small metallic object hitting the wood platform are gone._

* * *

_**~Present Time~**_

There's always that kind of person that only comes into your life to mess it up a little bit more than it already is messed up. And right now for Emma Swan, this very person is exemplified and represents nothing but an entire company getting under her skin.

The telephone certainly never heard as many threats as when she called for the tenth time, only today, to complain about the cable service. Incredible fact about it, she isn't actually complaining about its service or anything alike, she just simply wants to cancel her signature. And, honestly, how difficult can it be for the fucking attendant to get it? She has been asked for the, millionth time, if she wants new portable equipment that would adjust into her traveling needs.

She's just so tired of this bullshit, via cellphone, and if she hasn't done enough, she's about to shout the speech all over again. Seriously, who will she have to kill to get this thing out of her life once and for all? Are those telemarketing people just dumb or cynical? Whichever the answer may be, she's not sticking around to hear it. Without any warnings; the woman on the other line deserved it and Emma doesn't regret it, not even close. She finishes the call placing the phone back on its station with as much wrath as she can. It will survive, she thinks. If she didn't die of nerves after the whole three hours going from one attendant to another, the small phone would survive.

She decides then to go take a shower and try to relax. It's her last night in Boston, she's going back to Storybrooke in the morning. When her thoughts led her to this fact, her stomach started to feel nauseating. It had been so long without making any contact with anyone from the little town but her sister, Mary Margaret. It's been too long without seeing, or hearing, or sensing, or anything that could have to do with Regina Mills.

That woman ruined her life so majestically beautifully that she enjoyed every minute of it. Every minute, but the last few ones. She didn't even get to say a proper goodbye, but how could she? Regina would never want to look her in the face anyways. Not after she tried to walk away leaving no warnings behind.

The thought of Regina always comes back, and Emma thinks of herself as a true masochist, because she welcomes them every time they make an appearance. It's something she's been dealing with since day one out of town. It doesn't seem to matter where she is, what battles she's fighting, they always take her mind. She can't help but feel insulted when night comes and they don't.

Today has also been her last visit to the doctor's office, it's been two and a half years since they started and it still feels totally annoying that she can't have her normal routine back. Not that she expects things to be as they were before the, uh, accident? Yeah, it was a hell of an accident. For a moment she wishes the phone of the cable TV company is answered by a reasonable person just as at the doctor's office.

Her coming back to Storybrooke isn't permanent, she reminds herself. Just the funeral.

It's rather strange how she's going back to bury the very man who had nothing to do with her life for the long run, that only shared a house for like months and genetic resembles. But there she goes come morning.

With most of her belongs already packed without much effort she drops the trunk of the fresh new Turbo Beetle closed and hits the road. It doesn't take long to reach her destination, only stopping for a quick snack, the trip to Storybrooke is as pleasing as it can be. With gorgeous sights, pure air, and only her favorite tunes to break the silence. But the minute she crosses the town's welcome sign, indicating she's reached past the border of Storybrooke, fuzziness takes over her stomach.

Storybrooke is a small peaceful town, always has been. The kind of city where everyone knows everyone, new people are instantly in the spotlight, they are mostly friendly and neighborly, not exactly the most open-minded but respectful nonetheless, gossips travels like plague and falling out of their places is top reason for earned glares.

As soon as she's rolling through the Main Street, Emma snaps, "What the hell?" Because she really didn't expect the town to be nearly the same as thirteen years ago. There's still the same old places. The small stores through the street, the school, the playground, the town hall, Granny's Diner and B&amp;B, the cars, the movie theater... It's all exactly the same. As if time stuck there, everything being so similar, so familiar. For some messed up reason the only thing that seems to have grown is the library's clock tower, finally fixed as well as the library itself.

Emma drives past everything taking notice of the details she's able to catch, until she reaches the sea view. Her smile blossoms when she sees the old wooden castle still standing, compared to the rest of town that seems to have never been renewed. Barely even there. An untouched part of town. She stops and sites for a few long minutes before finally heading to her sister's loft.

From the outside, the old building still has the looks of an abandoned fabric, but as soon as Emma goes through the front door she notices the huge changes, it looks cozy, welcoming and warming. And just as she steps in the hallway the scent of homemade cookies reaches her nose, and she breathes it in with pleasure. She can't recall the last time she ate anything that hadn't come from her microwave or a fast-food restaurant, Emma had no idea how much she actually missed it.

She takes a deep breath as to encourage herself before finally knocking three times, her baggage lying on the floor and the box of soon to be returned equipment. She shifts her weight from foot to foot nervously, and bites her lower lip while noticing the sweat on the palm of her hands.

Could her sister take any longer to open the fucki-

"Hey." A tall, blonde haired man, about her age opens the door frowning. He seems familiar, but the name is just not coming. "Emma?!" His frown is nearly gone as he finally recognizes her, and Emma a bit embarrassed that she has no idea of his identity.

Her mouth is moving to respond, but she's beat by the one and only Mary Margaret coming to her rescue. "Honey, who is it?" She yells from inside while approaching the door. "Emma?!" Mary says using the same tone of said, "Honey".

And not too much later it hits Emma. Her sister used to date a jerk back in high school, blonde, tall, popular, snob. What's his name again? John? No. Jason. No, not Jason. Jami- James! That's it!

The years were definitively generous to him. His ridiculous mustache is gone, the curly hair is shorter. He's rather handsome. And friendly.

"Hey... James, isn't it?" She says snapping out of her analysis and offering a hand to be shaken, which he takes hesitantly.

James suddenly feeling the awkwardness between the two of them, makes up an excuse and leaves after hugging Emma's sister and hesitating again before saying a rushed "Nice to see you again" to Emma, and leaving.

"You came." Mary says with a hint of skepticism, and Emma understands the reaction. It's not long before she sees the start of watering in her sister's eyes. And crying people is near the top of things Emma doesn't deal well with.

"Brought you cable?!" She offers with a smile, before the sentimental moment could kick in.

Thankfully, Mary Margaret gets the hint and holds her emotions before chuckling and making way for Emma while grabbing one of her bags.

It's awkward at first. Mary offers to take her sister on a quick tour, and helps her settle into the guest room. Emma sets the cable equipment in the living with promises to install. Mary has no idea why she goes around with those appliances, she just shrugs it off. They exchange news for a while, both not wanting to talk about what had brought Emma back. Eventually, there isn't an escape.

Especially when Emma faces doctorly questions such as "How are you healing?" or "Does it hurt? Is physiotherapy working?" So she just puts them to the side and turns the focus to their father's passing. Emma only ran through the basics; meaning no murder, it was lung failure, he suffered through the last few days. The doctors blamed his smoking habits and bad diet. And finally, yes. He did mention Emma, and left her something.

Mary Margaret hands her the letter, Emma takes it, but doesn't open it. She just decides to take a shower, and relax. It's dark already, and just after Emma turns off the water she hears someone knock on the apartment door. She assumes it's James back. But when she climbs downstairs, she is faced with a small boy of about six, maybe seven years old and freezes. Kids are at the very top of things Emma doesn't deal with. "Mary! Someone forgot their kid in your living room!"

The boy doesn't mind her one tiny bit, simply smiling at her, spontaneously. Friendly. Admirably. Innocently. What's wrong with this kid? She asks herself.

"This is Henry, he is the Mayor's son! We're babysitting him for the night." Mary Margaret informs her from the kitchen.

"Are we?!" Emma asks doubting the imposed fact.

"Henry, this is my sister. Emma."

He smiles at her with his few missing teeth, so adorable. And again, what's wrong with this kid?!

"Hi, Miss Emma!"

He extends a hand to her and Emma just stares at it with a frighten glare. When he starts to pout she immediately reaches for it. She just has a feeling that she's damn lost with him.


	2. That's My Home, Dear

**_~Thirteen Years Ago~_**

_It was Emma's first day attending classes at Storybrook High, being a bit lost, but not stopping to ask for help or anything only hoping to avoid drawing attention. She's already the only new student and that's more than enough spotlight._

_She's carrying a paper with her class schedule, having already memorized it the night prior when father brought it home saying she'd not be sitting on her lazy butt anymore, her teeth cringe when she remembers it. Still she looks at it and avoids the other people crossing her path through the hallway, until she bumps into somebody. "Sorry," She mumbles with her eyes still lock at the piece of paper._

_"Pay attention while you're walking, would you?" She hears the other person whine. And a second person trying to calm the other afterwards._

_"It was just a silly..." The voice fades out because she carelessly keeps walking away from the two and once she can't hear anything she breathes out heavily and looks up for the first time since reaching the second floor._

_And she couldn't regret that decision more, she's caught up by two incredibly angry, amazingly beautiful, pair of brown eyes staring right at her. A shiver runs down her spine and the sensation makes her feel extremely impotent, as if she's just been caught doing something wrong to the core and she must feel ashamed for it._

* * *

_**~Present Time~**_

The following day comes bringing a cloudy morning to Storybrooke, the city streets are empty except for a few commerce establishments opening doors to a lack of clients. The majority of the residents are already moving to the address of mansion, located in a rather nice neighborhood; dressed in black to project their mourning over Leopold Blanchard's death as is expected. And other few direct themselves to the school in oder to drop of their children.

In the middle of the Main Street a car heads elsewhere, not to the Blanchard's house, not school or any coffeeshop, the black Mercedes keeps moving further and further away from midtown.

Emma Swan was not born a morning person, but she's had to learn how to be one due to life circumstances. This day, though, she permits herself the guilty pleasure of sleeping a few hours more than she usually does, the couch of Mary Margaret's apartment seems far more comfortable than any of the beds she laid in over the past months.

Slowly she opens her eyes, expecting the need to get used to the lights that she's sure should be coming from every corner of the room, but somehow those lights are blocked by what she identifies as someone staring straight at her face. At first she thinks it's her sister, but her brain quickly processes that it isn't Mary and in a reflex she sits up and sucks in air ready to say some shitty words, or yell, or do something, but none of those things happen.

She sighs relieved with a hand on the left side of her chest. "Jesus, kid! What are you doing?!"

Henry jumps scared after the blonde sleepy woman sat up, "Sorry." He's almost completely out of breath.

"It's okay."

Emma looks around the strangely empty and silent apartment.

"Miss Blanchard left few minutes ago."

Emma doesn't know why Mary would leave without waking her to go with. That's what she's there for, isn't it? And not only did she leave without Emma, she also left the kid behind. Emma was already halfway to flipping out because not only is she often uncomfortable around children, she's also never had a fucking clue as to what she was supposed to do with them. To top it all of she has a weird sensation towards the boy, a sense of fault, denial, but she learned how to deal with those some point in her past.

"So, when is your dad coming?"

Deciding to act normally, Emma starts to gather the sheets in a messy stack and the pillow to throw over to the bedroom adjacent to the living room.

"My mom," he corrects. "She must be on her way."

The blonde starts walking to the kitchen on her search for some black coffee to start the day, this has been a habit.

"I thought Mary Margaret said you were the mayor's kid."

"I am!" Henry doesn't hesitate to answer.

Before Emma can get to the kitchen, a knock on the door makes her change her route and direct herself to answer it moaning in complain. Henry only follows her with his eyes, the boy hasn't moved since she opened her eyes.

"The mayor is a single mom." She speaks her incredulous words while opening the door to a sight she wouldn't have expected in a billion years.

Emma's immediately hit by a million thoughts, feelings, possible reactions, so many things at once it's hard to think anything. She opens her mouth for the third time but nothing comes out as in the previous attempts. If not for Henry coming between the two of them, she had no clue how much worse this could go.

"Mom," Both look to him. Regina tries not to let the mask go off, Emma is just on her way to process what's going on. "This is Emma." He introduces the blonde and her eyes are directed to the other woman.

Regina is just so...different! She's still a beautiful woman, certainly one to take breaths away, or make people jealous. But the lightly colored dresses, dark pair of jeans, the long sleeved shirts with no more than two buttons opened, the slightly curled long hair, everything is gone. This is not the teenager, the popular girl, the often trouble maker, and so called temperamental, she once knew. While the other woman is still sharing a moment with Henry, Emma observers the curves that fit well into the sophisticated professional black dress, the self-centered features. The biggest difference Emma notices, the smile, isn't the radiant, bright smile she used to get, it isn't fake either. Emma knows very well Regina's fake smiles, she got a bunch of those, and this is far from it. This just isn't...free.

"I know who she is." Regina keeps her eyes on him. "Are you ready to go?"

Gosh, Emma thinks, that voice is just so amazing. Much stronger, firmer, than she had ever heard before. Henry nods and the blonde woman notices he already has his backpack in hands.

"Where's Miss Blanchard?"

Emma frowns at the formal choice of name, and for the first time she speaks, "Mary's already left to the funeral...reception, or whatever those things are called."

When Regina looks up at her, Emma struggles between heaven and hell. The brown eyes are as dark as she remembers them, and she missed them so much throughout all those years being so far away. But they seem to burn when meeting hers, heavy weighted, and at the same time, they are empty, absent of any emotion.

"See you there then."

The short phrase put an end to their meeting, the first one after what seems like an eternity, but lasted thirteen years, three months, and eighteen days, not that any of them were counting; almost a third of their lives. Emma watches as mother and son walk down the hallway. Before they turn the corner Henry looks back at the blonde and smiles at her. Emma has her eyes on Regina, she certainly still could walk as if she owns the room. Her eyes are about to make the way down to- whatever she was looking for she didn't have time to even have a quick peek of it because right in the moment she sees Henry looking back at her, she swallows hard after being caught, but the odd scene doesn't last long as she sees his smile and they are gone.

So Emma Swan is actually back, there's a part of Regina that still cannot believe it. The blonde never came back all those years, not even once, she greatly doubted she'd come be back for Leopold's funeral. At least not after everything. But in the end he was still her father, of course she'd be there to say goodbye, maybe put an end to the troubled relationship they had.

The drive to Henry's school was almost in total silence, as most days lately. The more she tries to get closer to her son, the more he repels her, and Regina doesn't know what else to do, so she decided a while ago it would be best to give him time to adapt to the last changes of life.

"I liked her." She is in the dark, clueless of what he refers to. "Emma."

It still surprises her how well he can read her.

She tries not think of Emma as one more to fill her place in his life, she knows the woman is very likely to be gone in the blink of an eye.

See, that's the thing about Emma Swan, she's constantly moving from place to place and never stays for too long. Even when she first came to Storybrooke, it hadn't been much more than a year and she was gone again.

She's so caught up in her thoughts that she doesn't see when he takes off his seatbelt and walks out the car until the door is shut and he stops after a few steps looking back to her.

"She's really pretty." He says with a smile she misses so much upon his face, and she returns it immediately.

She knows exactly what he meant by both his phrases, he likes her and also thinks she's pretty. Short sentences filled with implications. Maybe telling the truth wouldn't be such a bad idea. She's not sure right now, but maybe things could be rebuilt between the two of them.

Rebuilt, fresh, new; these are rarely used by Regina, but are the things she's been thinking of non-stop for quite sometime.

The busy morning is just about start, she reminds herself as she leaves the school parking lot to one of the places she's not particularly fond of. The Blanchard's house. Every occasion she's forced to go inside that house is just a reminder of how much she had once disappointed her mother. That woman had left so long ago but can still bring her such regretful thoughts. It certainly doesn't help in any possible way to know she's entering those doors to be face to face with Mary Margaret Blanchard, one of her many past ghosts that never left her life. That she is forced to deal with each day of her existence, she also remembers that Emma might be there too, and the knowledge of that fact makes her feel disoriented.

Leopold was always a pig to her, but he was also a cherished citizen by the eyes of almost all of the residents of Storybrooke, and as the current Mayor she has tasks to fulfill and it unfortunately includes attending his funeral and pretending to mourn his death.

In the front row she can see the unmistakable - it's been less than a day and she already thinks thereof of her - locks of golden hair, she remembers them to be so different, besides the color, that's still the same old. Emma's hair used to be straight, the image of the teenage girl she keeps in mind is different from the one she sees in the grown up figure. She used to always collect her hair in a simple ponytail, the clothes were always two sizes larger than her body demanded them to be, rarely choosing dresses as an outfit. But the eyes, they're still the same ones, the fascinating bluish green. Since the starting point, despite all the mockery Regina never denied its beauty. It's still hard to get along with the fact she has a soft spot for the color.

The priest starts the ceremony welcoming everyone and soon engages in a speech all about Mr. Blanchard, as he respectfully says, the man, and his great deeds. Once or twice someone makes a comment about how great he had been for the town and Regina fights the sarcastic grin. Instead keeping a straight face and not saying a word during the whole ceremony, that is until the priest invites Miss Swan to say a few words, Regina frowns and lifts an eyebrow curious to know how far the blonde would go. She's not surprised when the woman declines right away and a jabber starts to go on only to be shortly shushed.

Not long after the final words are said, everyone starts to leave the house and head to the graveyard. Regina falls behind wanting to keep some distance from the crowd. Out of the corner of her eyes she sees the moment Emma leaves the place, strangely everything the blonde does seems to attract Regina's eyes.

Emma keeps nervously flipping her weight from one foot to the other, she can't wait for this to be over. Hearing all the blabbing about her father was just the worse part of it, during the ceremony she lost count of how many had gone up there to say few, but really long, words. She almost freaked when the priest called her to do it, she was so indulged on her thoughts of how boring this was that she didn't hear his first call. When she understood what was going on the blonde is quick to decline it, which caused a much expected commotion from the crowd.

Halfway through the graveyard, Emma slows her pace bit by bit until she's nearly behind everyone. With her head traveling through her storm of confusing thoughts, she reaches for her coat's pocket to confirm the letter is still there. And as old habits die hard there she goes bumping into someone.

"Use your eyes before walking in any direction. It would be highly appreciated, Miss Swan." Regina complains as she storms past her.

Emma just huffs her frustration internally kicking herself for whatever the hell just happened. Until someone comes to distract her out of Regina Mills.

"I thought you learned the lesson first time around." A brunette stops by her side, she's far too young to have been a classmate. But the over use of red gives it away even if she is a lot more covered than the thirteen years younger version of herself. "Surprising, huh? I just figured I couldn't be on miniskirts forever."

"Lucas? You're Ruby 'Red' Lucas?!" Emma finally speaks shocked.

"That's what it says on the birth certificate, yes." She jokes, as her old self would. And Emma smiles.

"It's just that you look so, different, good different of course, I was just surprised and you know, not expecting." Emma stutters.

"It's okay, get that often."


	3. Mary Is The Marrying Kind

_**~Thirteen Years Ago~**_

_Since the first and unchancy meeting the brunette with brown eyes - Regina's her name she learned later on - she doesn't lose a single chance to make her suffer. Even if her small brunette friend - with whom Emma surprisingly shares genetics - tries to make her stop harassing the new student, "As if she isn't going through enough, being new at school," the petite argues looking merciful afterwards._

_"I don't need your pity." Emma speaks with much less than no sympathy for the action._

_"See? She doesn't need your pity," Regina mocks looking back over her shoulder with a devilish smile._

_Emma closes her fist tightly to the point of leaving marks on the palm of her hand. "Leave me alone." She starts to walk away from the two girls, but is grasped by her forearm and she hates to be defenseless against those brown eyes again, this is already part of her daily routine and the sensations are only getting stronger._

_"I didn't say you could leave."_

* * *

_**~Present Time~**_

Her second night in town doesn't have any kids included, and she finally has a bed all for herself to sleep. Although, she has a hard time giving up consciousness because if the thoughts of Regina have made her company night in and out, now that she had seen the woman after so long it seems she can't think about anything other than the brunette. When she's finally able to get some sleep, there Regina is again, invading her dreams.

It's usually the same scene, they are at Storybrooke's pier saying goodbye. She tries to reach Regina before she leaves the platform but it's worthless. She's gone. Emma is awake.

_6:30 a.m._

She rolls her eyes at the cellphone screen, it's been less than five hours since she closed her eyes. As much as she tries not leaving the bed, she also knew she won't be getting much sleep. So she gets up.

The letter from Leopold rests on her bedside table untouched. She doesn't even know if she'll have the guts to read it someday.

Unlike her first day, she decides to walk to Granny's for a morning dose of caffeine and one of the delicious pancakes.

The diner is not much different. It seems to have more costumers nowadays. The tables are full. Certainly a busy morning. Emma spots a vacant seat by the counter and heads to take it, but some infuriating soul passes by her and sits before she's able to claim it. Huffing she decides to take her order to go.

Sitting at a park bench is supposed to be a rather relaxing activity. Seeing the birds fly and sing, the kids walking to school, the joggers, dog walkers, and people who like Emma have nothing to do. But it doesn't affect her with anything positive. She only feels smashed at the fact of how useless she's become after the accident.

"Hey there." The puffed jogger stops by her bench and takes a seat.

Ruby seems like one of those people who are happy in the morning, and there's nothing more irritating than happy people in the morning. Surprisingly, Emma doesn't mind.

"Isn't it too early for smiles?" Emma asks grumpily.

Ruby shrugs it off, not seeming to mind the sulky blonde. Only smiling wider as she counters, "Isn't it too early for Emma Swan to be up and about?"

"Somethings do change!" Emma replies sarcastically toasting with her cup of coffee.

"Thankfully!" She joined her bottle of water with the cup before bursting into laughter. "So, Miss Swan, how long will you be bumping into Regina this time around?"

For the sake of her sanity Emma hopes to be gone quickly, she's already done what she came for. Not that she has anything waiting upon her return in Boston. Actually, she doesn't even know if she's going back there. The last stages of physiotherapy are over, she doesn't have an apartment or anyone to go back to. The only thing she's attached to is the damn cable signature. And they were pretty clear about how she can use the equipment wherever she goes.

"Just a couple of days."

Ruby mouths an 'oh', as if she expected a dissimilar answer. "So you are not staying for the wedding, huh?"

"Wedding?"

If there's any wedding happening Emma is pretty sure she knows nothing about it. She tries her hardest to remember anyone saying anything about marriage but nothing comes to mind. She has a sudden panic, because Regina could be marrying someone!

The class is dismissed when the school alarm sounds throughout the building, and Mary starts gathering her belongings to leave her classroom when there's a knock on her door. She isn't expecting Emma, but there her sister is. She seems afflicted, like something's been bugging her. Thus Mary signs for the blonde to walk in.

"How the hell are you marrying and you didn't tell me anything? And who the hell is David?!" Emma asks halfway inside. She feels automatically out of place pacing through the classroom which she doesn't hide with the grimace on her face.

Mary takes her time to answer while organizing the last papers inside her purse. She has fought to find a good moment and break the news, but Emma's been back for just two days and that's just not her top priority conversation. "I was going to tell you! And you know David."

"Uh... No, I have no idea who David is." She's pretty sure she's never heard of anyone with that name. Ever. And she hasn't been introduced to as many people since getting back. So, no, she has no idea who this David person is or where he came from.

Mary Margaret bites one of her pears, and only now Emma sees she's got many of those around her table. It's a bit weird but she doesn't bring it up. "Blonde, tall, handsome, friendly guy who opened the door when you came to my apartment like two days ago?"

David?! Well, that certainly isn't David. "Mary, that's James! I remember him. And I don't remember a lot, you know?"

"They are kind of twins."

"Oh my God." Emma is just so confused and a bit abashed because well she did call him James. Multiple times.

Still Emma is kind of relieved that her sister is marrying and not Regina! It's also a bit contradictory because she's most definitely not about to engage in anything with the woman. She's leaving anytime soon and she's very likely to be the person Regina hates most. Even so it's an anaesthetic to her guts.

Emma leaves the school to wait for Mary outside, she's spent less than thirty minutes in and already can't take more of the environment. It's all too colorful, cheery, and childish. Everywhere she glances there's a little board with artwork, handwritten texts, and science projects. She has no idea how anyone has the patience for it. And maybe it's because she's so stranger to the tiny human's world.

She breathes deeply once outside and climbs down before taking a seat at the bottom staircase. The weather is gentle, it's an auroral afternoon, it genuinely feels like spring. The students are all gone, the field is clear, the wind is light, the sunbeams are slightly warming. It's a delight, and she closes her eyes to deeper the calmness.

Which is rudely interrupted when she's thrown back and licked in the face by a giant horse she's only able to see the white with black smudges while she lies back. The giant horse doesn't move away, and incredibly, it is able to bark. And, oh, God! What is this breath?

"Jesus, Pongo! Get off of Emma!" Thankfully the Pongo creature is removed by Mary Margaret, and Emma quickly recovers from the slam.

She never thought Dalmatians to be huge like this one, she certainly didn't catch that detail from One Hundred And One Dalmatians! Already standing on her feet she overlooks the surroundings searching for wherever the dog ran from and is not at all surprised to see Ruby and Henry - she hopes that's the kids name - easing their desperate path when they sight the ginormous dog. Well, Henry is just not that worried.

"Pongo!" Ruby yells scolding at the dog while fastening its dog-collar. "I'm so sorry. Are you okay, Emma? He can be a little heavy." She chuckles clumsily when Emma starts cleaning her face with the sleeve of her jacket.

"I'm fine." She says still disgusted. "That dog seriously needs to brush his teeth."

"My mommy says that too." Henry finally says kinda hugging or petting Pongo ungainly. Emma half smiles at the childish ways of the boy, he's nearly same size as the dog.

Emma slaps at the paw marks, but still her dark blue jeans aren't free of them. She scrambles over death glaring the animal and is replied with a sorrow moan. Still she doesn't ease her eyes just so he knows that no, she won't forgive Pongo. "Your mother is a very reasonable person, trust her words."

"What is wisonalo?" Henry asks puzzled, in a quite adorable frown_._

_"Reasonable_ means i'm right." Regina arrives. "And unreasonable is when a certain someone sneaks his section and has everyone worried."

Henry's instant reaction is to let go of Pongo and face his small blue pair of sneakers shyly. "Sorry." He whispers.

"Not working, you'll still be grounded young man." Regina assures as she stands a hand waiting for him to catch.

The other three present are just watching them as mother and son leave hand in hand, Henry whining about the unfairness of the situation and Regina just ensures him of how badly he behaved.


	4. How Did It End Up Like This?

_**~Thirteen Years Ago~**_

_Sports were her favorite activity at prior school, now she's attending Storybrooke's high school and sports just lost their colour. She has no pleasure at anything when waking and heading to a school where the only thing she's sure about is getting poked in the nerve by Miss Sunshine Popularity. Regina Mills. She still has no friends, she still doesn't feel at home, she still hasn't overpassed all changes and having to live with her father and dork sister._

_Gym class has been over for at least two hours now, still Emma remains behind, just to make sure her old interest wouldn't come back. It's to no end. But at least she finds the pleasurable memories to fill her mind._

_She's showered and dressed to leave after an intense section of nothing. Just sitting and keeping her eyes at the diverse kinds of balls and sports she could or should do. Emma closes the locker and pulls her backpack from the dressing room's bench._

_The giggles, the kissing, the moans are loud enough to reach her. She doesn't stop, just keeps going because it's none of her business. So she simply leaves the couple to their activity. She's sure Regina must be at the door waiting for her, probably with some sticky drink to make her change tops. She wouldn't be her worse nightmare if she wasn't. So there she is, with cup in hand and...petrified eyes?_

_Emma rolls her eyes and is about to ask for the other to rush things when she just hears between the moans, "Oh My God, Graham."_

* * *

_**~Present Time~**_

Storybrooke isn't the smallest of places, but still is small enough for an unbecoming journalist to harass Emma's rushed walk with questions about her father and their relationship. She's about to take his camera and smash it against the hard ground when he finds at their Mayor is a better target and crosses the street like a happy puppy who welcomes their human. She frowns and stops pacing, but as soon as she makes eye contact with the owner of most her thoughts she huffs and leaves them behind.

As her sister's note read she'd save them a table outside of Granny's Diner, and be waiting with both their orders. Two delicious cups of hot chocolate with cinnamon.

"Hey," She greets before sitting and checking the cup she's offered. "What's up?"

"Just the usual," Mary Margaret replies vaguely, "Classes, kids, engagement, making sure my sister comes to the wedding, selling our father's house-"

"Hold it!" Emma interrupts the ramble because, well, she's still in town? Yes. Will she wait for God knows how long for the wedding? Well, no. She needs to move past this, and knowing how hard it was the first time around, she senses this time won't be any easier. "I never said I'd stay for any wedding, and you told me it'll take months until you marry twin number two. So as much as I'd love to stay, I really can't."

"And that's why I called David and we decided to move the date so you could come and help with some of the preparation." She announces happily. "It'll be next month." Emma's mazy, deeply mazy. Her hand stops with the cup up to her mouth. She just wants to leave. "And I know you're probably thinking we shouldn't do it only to have you there, but you are important to me and we've been together for so long it just doesn't make sense waiting three long months."

A month in Storybrook? She doubts she can make it for a week, let a lone a month. This is the worse idea imaginable and yet she doesn't know how to turn it down, because well, Mary is her sister and she has been away for a little more than a decade and Mary seems to really want to share this one moment with Emma, and as much as it sounds the worse idea it's also the kind of thing Emma hasn't had for a while. Someone that cares for her staying. And personal affairs aside, this is much heavier on her balance than jumping back into an empty apartment at some random town and finding a new job to occupy her mind.

"I'll think about it," She decides not wanting to make any promises, it's better not to give false hope - even if her sister already has hers up.

"Okay."

"So you're selling the house?" She asks before finally tasting the hot drink.

As Mary explains the house Leopold lived in is for sale, the sign is to be put at the house's porch in the next few days, and the hired real estate is already inspecting. They'll start cleaning the house for visitation soon, and Mary suggests she passes by before. Just in case she finds something worth keeping. But Emma doesn't, not this morning.

This morning she unfortunately chooses to stick around at the diner, it's already empty. Or as empty as it gets. Only a couple of tables to serve. She walks in with a smile on her face and an emptiness in her stomach. Granny doesn't have to guess to know what plate, she fixes pancakes for the blonde and serves them saying, "If you wanted pancakes you should come for breakfast, Swan." Just after she points to the clock on the wall marking 10 a.m.

Granny's always been very protective of Emma, since she first got in town. She took her in, helped her, and gave a few twitches whenever she felt needed. It's good to know she's still the caring woman she used to be.

With her pancakes nearly done Emma observes a pair of...drag queens? Not decent but yeah, she's pretty sure those are drag queens. One has the wig almost falling, the other just takes her breasts off, and the two kick off the high heels freeing their feet.

Emma tries not to stare, they must be having a bad day. That's all, she assures herself. Granny on the other hand, owls them without trying to cover her thought upon the dreadful clients. "Do I want to know?" She asks still checking them out. "You two look like the worse version of Cher."

"Granny!" Emma hisses.

"It's just for work." The breastless explains.

"Undercover!" The other rushes to complete.

Well, that explains a lot, still they are doing a terrible job with the disguises. When Miss Lopsided Wig starts frowning at Emma she turns back to her meal, and that's when she comes in.

"You said we were having a meeting about work, I had no idea you were dropping to become drag queens." Regina approaches the two of them at the counter where Emma turns hiding and begging not to be seen.

There are jokes, they laugh and Emma hears the "... Graham made me..."

Graham? Is that Graham Humbert? Who would say he'd dress as a woman for work. Whatever work he has.

"Aren't you Emma Swan?" Graham himself asks her unsure of it. She knows the only reason to remember her is because they had past issues, Regina issues. And the woman is standing right there between the two of them. "We went to high school together?" She's still processing what's going on, "We had a few conflicts?" He offers and she more than unwelcomes his attempt. "Anyway. So sorry for your loss, Mr. Blanchard was a kind man."

"Can't say I'm so sorry for it- ouch!" She complains when the tablecloth hits her head, "What the hell- ouch!" She glares at Granny and from the corner of her eye she sees the others cover their smiles, even Regina.

"Don't talk like that about your father. And watch your mouth." Granny makes her points seriously.

Emma is about to say that _hell_ isn't swearing, it's an ordinary and inoffensive word but the wig master approaches and takes her hand without any permission. He looks at her with sympathy, "I'm Killian. Although I have no idea who you are, I am also sorry for your loss, love."

Graham pulls the pert away from her by the dress before she could address him a couple of well deserved words, he smiles at her but she doesn't reciprocate. She almost looks for Regina but suppresses it before it's too late.

She exits with a dry, "Thank you" she never really liked this guy one tiny bit.

Regina dated him back in high school, he cheated on her and now they're friendly all of a sudden. Even if thirteen years isn't out of a sudden, she's to peeved to consider. Regina should be angry at him, he betrayed her. Although she's not, she's fine, she's all smiles for him and...and for her, she doesn't even have eye contact with Emma. Frustration rushes her pulse, she cringes her teeth.

She's not one tiny bit resentful about finding this morning's journalist guarding her exit at Granny's, she's not one tiny bit sorry for grabbing his tie and smashing him against the glass window of the diner. His eyes staring at her, carefully he swallows his own saliva harshly. And a tremulous smile comes to his lips, he seems to finally realise how much of a bad idea is this urge to have answers.

"I didn't mean to bother." He offers with a nervous frightened giggle.

"But you did," She crosses an arm against his throat pressing further against the glass. Emma's so focused on making this man understand how unwanted his questions are that she doesn't notice the small crowd of three people gathering outside.

"Emma," Granny starts careful with his words, "Let Sidney go, he's just a helpless brash, I assure you he won't pester you from now on."

Emma's not so sure, she's dealt with Sidney's kinda scumbag. They never stop coming at you, taking advantage of fragile moments. Even if losing Lepopld hasn't become a moment of weakness. She looks to the three people stepping aside. She decides to release him, but not before flexing her left leg to give him a well deserved kick, right between his legs. However, she doesn't, she stops immediately after "Careful with that knee, Miss Swan," and she looks into his startled eyes fearing he knows something he shouldn't.

"Mr. Glass I strongly suggest you say something on your defense," At the sound of Regina's voice Emma eases her hold, still not freeing him completely.

The black suited man glares from the furious blonde to the Mayor, and the Sheriff and the brightness of an idea comes to his mind, "I won't attempt further contact in the future, but if you don't let go of me I'm afraid I'll have to file charges against you, Miss Swan. I already have the local enforcement as witnesses. Also, I have a delightful lawyer, and I know my rights as a member of the town's press. I did nothing wrong."

She grins at him, he obviously knows nothing of relevant. She's relieved. She can counter him, but countering him means telling things she just isn't comfortable with going around, she already has as much publicity as she needs in town. Emma doesn't need extra doses. She lets him go, for now at least.

She gives Regina a final peek before walking away, she doesn't look back. Although Regina's eyes are glued to her back until she turns the corner.


	5. Let Me Be Your Coffee Pot

**_~Thirteen Years Ago~_**

_Emma decides to get past her apathy for things the school has to offer she would start a monthly routine of extracurricular exercises. This month's goal is; skateboarding. She's got all she needs to start her learning. And she's actually a bit excited about it all._

_Until she kicks first training that is. Because after the first few attempts to just get on board she's deeply regretful. The things is, if there was an award for Worse Skater she'd never have real competition against. The trophy would be hers, no doubts. She sucks at this. However, she's also Emma Swan. A legend through the Stubborn Nation. Giving up isn't an option until there's a serious injury._

_There she goes, rolls the board and runs until reaching and jumping on it. She goes for few yards, maybe a couple? And she's down, falling over on her butt and the board rolls alone out the parking lot until it hits someone, or at least the "Ouch!" makes it look like._

_She manages to get up, but still not recovered from the disreputable collapse she limp runs to check her victim, "I'm so sorry, I," She has no reaction when finding Regina is crouched making sure her ankle is fine from the rap, "I'm sorry." Is the only thing Emma's to say._

_"I don't need your apology."_

* * *

**_~Present Time~_**

Apparently having Henry over once in a while is a thing for Mary Margaret, the boy comes for sleepovers or just to spend the day. And she seems to enjoy his presence as much as he enjoys hers, but now Emma's also been living at the loft and Henry being his mother's son is not a regular guest. "I'm sure it's nothing against you," Mary makes Emma mock her every time she says that.

A few days without seeing Regina's son around, Emma enters the diner to the sight of her sister and Henry having a cheerful conversation about whatever they talk about. She's hesitate to come over, even more as Regina comes from the restroom. But her sister has to be her vibrating wave of morning energy and happiness and call Emma just to include her in their meeting.

"Hey." Emma rumbles without sitting, and is cumbersome with the situation.

Mary on the other hand seems mindless about everything. Was she brainwashed and has no idea of how Regina and Emma should avoid being close to each other? "We were just talking about you!" Mary is over excited and pushes herself to the corner of the booth waiting for her sister to sit and join the trio.

"Hey, Miss Emma." Henry makes her notice him with one of his goofy toothless smiles, and she's just not going to stay there and think of how cute he is. No! She just sits down and thinks of how cute he is.

"Hey, kid." She replies to him and is soon coughed up with haziness.

How should she deal with Regina? For her fluke she doesn't have to decide because Regina for the first time since she's in town has the good manners to greet her properly, "Hi, Miss Swan."

"Hey," she rushes her reply, "Reg-, I mean, Mis- I mean, Mayor Mills." Emma keeps the formality, it's best if she just goes with Regina's ways. "You were saying about me?" She asks her sister after the bumbling words.

"Yes! Regina was just telling me Graham gave Henry a new skateboard with every possible safety equip. But turns out she doesn't know anyone to teach him and that's when I remembered that you mentioned learning to ride it and suggested you'd give him a few classes." Mary makes it sound as the most wonderful idea ever!

That? Well, even if Emma says yes, Regina will never allow her, so she's sympathetic only because she already knows what the other will say, "I'd love too, but I'm not sure Reg- I mean, Mayor Mills will agree with it." She has a sorrow smile ready for the boy, how unfortunate.

"Really?!" He's so excited about the idea. It's almost pitiful it's not happening. So Emma nods and he eyes his mom waiting for her permission.

"You are still on grounded time, remember?" His happiness fades at the remind, "However, if Miss Swan is still in town next weekend, I might allow."

"What?!" Emma snaps.

Really?! Regina is letting her take Henry for freaking skateboarding classes? What is wrong with her?! On top of every other reason, she's seen how Emma used to be awful, the purple smudge she carried on her ankle for weeks is the proof of it. She can't say yes, and Emma can't handle her son alone. For hours.

"Pass by the office so we may schedule the details in case you're available, or just to let me know if you can't."

She just leaves with her son, Regina leaves and Emma is alone with Mary Margaret snapping her fingers to shake her out of confusion, astonishment and possible panic.

"You know I can't actually skateboard, don't you?" She reminds Mary of the unforgettable detail.

Regina leaves the diner and walks Henry to Archie's office. He's been attending therapy for almost half a year now. Since she decided to tell him about the adoption, Henry changed a little, he started growing apart from her and when she doubted mastering the situation by herself, Regina chose to ask for professional assistance.

Once a week Henry goes to his session and once a month she attends with him. They've actually made some progress, but the therapist assures it's best if they attend for a couple more months.

She has to admit the subject of Emma Swan is delicate, although, seems to be the spotlight of their conversations since he met her. Henry appears to have some immediate empathy towards the blonde, he's utterly excited about the promise of skateboarding. For Regina is uncomfortable having to talk about Emma on any circumstances and even more since she knows Emma, and Emma and children don't come together anywhere. Not that she hates children, she simply prefers to keep away from them.

Through the days Henry keeps asking at every chance if Emma will be there to teach him, but Regina doesn't have an answer to that. It still surprises her that Emma is staying more than a couple of days, but as unpredictable as she is, Regina doesn't have the privilege of assurance about her staying in town for much longer.

"But mom why don't you go ask her? It's almost weekend!" He whines having trouble carrying his backpack and lunchbox and refusing when she offers help to carry his little art project. A painting of them at the apple tree she has on the backyard.

"I already told you-" She rushes and catches the board when his small arms aren't enough to hold everything. "She'll let us know when she has the answer."

"What if she already has the answer?"

"Then we will wait for her to contact us."

"Or you could go ask her, I bet she's at Miss Blanchard's," He insists. "She says Emma has lazy mornings and the other day she woke up just because I opened her eyes."

"You what?!"

"Miss Blanchard said I could if she didn't wake up." He shrugs and runs inside the school with the other children arriving.

It should be easy, painless, and quick. She's just going to knock and when Emma answers she'll say the question, get the answer and leave. Simple as that. But when the door is opened she faces Emma wearing a sports bra and tight leggings. Not a drop of sweat on her body, Regina made sure to check for that. She repeats her motto for checking up the blonde until her brain is convinced.

Emma isn't exactly sure about going back in and changing, or just inviting Regina in, or asking how she can help. She half hides behind the door waiting for something to come out of the other woman. But it doesn't. She only sees how Regina's chest moves joining her intense breathing, for a moment she's terrified.

And for another she feels full and soft lips gathering with her own, hands evolving her neck preventing her from moving away. Emma never even thought about parting their lips, without a second thought she reaches back with passion and hunger for Regina. Her pulse isn't under her will anymore, it has its own life and it rushes as Regina opens her mouth giving freeway for their tongues reach each other. At the smallest touch Emma feels the thrill through her body and her hands run from Regina's back to her hips nailing her fingers over the soft silk shirt while pulling her closer. She hears the moan and it's more than she needs to feel the twinge of ecstasy come between her legs.

She steps further inside the loft with small kisses running from Regina's mouth to her neck, she explores the exposed skin with warm licks and small bites before she closes the door behind them, briefly leaving Regina's left hip. Emma tries using the key to lock the door but Regina is impatient, she takes the blonde's hand away from the doorknob gathering their lips again. She bites Emma's lower lip and sucks. She feels the flavour of coffee and even though she hasn't had coffee in half a decade she still finds it undeniably overwhelming coming from Emma's mouth.

Without many obstacles they manage getting to the couch, Emma already left her sneakers behind, and Regina's shirt has only a couple of buttons closed which the blonde takes care of as soon as she lies with Regina on top of her. The dark blue balconette contrasts with Regina's soft slightly tanned skin. Soon they engage in another passionate kiss, Emma moves her thigh against Regina's while the brunette gathers her hands up her head and starts kissing the extension of Emma's body, from her neck until her belly button in a slow motion, she caresses every little piece of skin. It's almost painful to wait for Emma, she can anticipate the leggings slip down her hips with Regina's gentle touch.

"I can't!" Emma's eyes snap open when the weight of Regina's body isn't upon hers, she sees the woman quickly taking and buttoning her shirt and leaving.

Emma just stays at the couch trying to control her breath, and processes what happened. The small droplets of sweat on her forehead dry out before she finally has recovered enough to take a shower. With cold water.


	6. Oh, Sister, I Will Help You Out

**A/N: **Hey you guys, just a quick note. It's been a long time since I last updated my stories, so just to clarify... I'm having some trouble with my schedule cause I'm on an exchange program and my life's been nothing but chaos ever since. I'll do my best to update at least once a month from now on though! Happy reading!

* * *

_**~Thirteen Years Ago~**_

_Graham is a young handsome guy, he's probably the most eligible student of Storybrook High. Surely majority of girls wouldn't mind sharing his affections with others, they'd be fine as long as they're together._

_Emma figured Regina isn't one of those when she found her and the moron arguing in the school hall._

_"Oh, come on, Regina!" He begs with British accent and charmingly smiled, "You know she doesn't matter to me," Emma is almost laughing over his stupid whine._

_"I said no. Now, excuse me." Regina is pissed, but her rage is still under control, until he stupidly pulls a hand on the wall blocking her path. "Excuse me."_

_"This is stupid, Regina. You don't want this."_

_"I want you to let me go."_

_But he insists, with his mind made up he steps from right to left, body blocking her way. Until the taps on his shoulder makes him turn away from Regina._

_Emma has absolutely no idea what she's doing, but there she goes. "Let her go." She says with a meaningless smile._

_He checks her head to toe, and chuckles lightly at the humor of the situation. Emma knows in his place she'd do the same. What the hell is she thinking? Well, she isn't. She's only reacting impulsively. And when he moves to touch her shoulder she reacts again, and he's reaching the wall with a hand while the other rests between his legs where her knee just hit him._

_"Moron."_

* * *

**_~Present Time~_**

Everything just sucks when your life is nothing but hit after hit. And each hit you take makes you look at everything differently, and see yourself back at the starting point. Emma thought by now she wouldn't have extra hits left, but luck wasn't anything she's had much experience with. Ever.

Her sister has been looking somewhat weirdly at her through the entire breakfast. She kinda wants to just ask what the heck, but she also doesn't want to know whatever stupidity Mary Margaret has boiling in her brain.

Even though Mary just can't sit and be quiet, every question and answer goes back and forth evasive while Emma has her full bowl of Captain n' Crunch and Mary finishes her toasts.

For a moment, or maybe two, Emma wanders if Mary knows anything about Regina's visit, or what happened that afternoon. She'd sure appreciate discussing it with anyone, but she's unlikely to reveal anything. So after another long round of staring, while Mary's eyes are glued to The Mirror, she just gets back to her next spoon of mostly sugar delight and checks up on the news on her phone.

"Do you have anything to wear?" Mary speaks breaking the few minutes long silence, "For the wedding."

Emma's decided to stay for it, but she never really stopped to think about everything she's supposed to have arranged for the ceremony. And she supposes now that it's a long, long, list of boring things. "Not really," She's tired just thinking about it.

Mary starts to blab about how Emma should be thinking about it and quick. And how everything needs to be just perfect. Impeccable. And how she's struggling with so many decisions to make. And how Emma should maybe go to the store when Mary goes make the last adjustments on her dress. "Oh, you're going to love it!" She guarantees with pure excitement. Emma just wants to be as enthusiastic, she really does.

Emma's relationship with Mary wasn't any good when they first met, she only saw pity into her sister's eyes, or any act concerning herself. So Emma closed up to any contact at all. She's a hard person to open up, to let herself be with others. And, well, the last thing she needed was a brand-new sister ready to see her as a weak little girl from outta town, who was impotent to go through life. She never thought that years after she'd have such close relationship, she never thought she'd welcome Mary's help offer and that'd be where they are now, starting to get along.

Great part of Emma's decision to stay is gratitude.

When Emma had the accident, Mary was there to help her through. Mary was strong and she did everything under her power to see to it that Emma would be fine and recover. She never left until assured Emma was fine to get on by herself. And when she did leave Mary called every day until Emma moved to Boston to start the last stages of her treatment. Then she just started writing, _It's old-style and I like it better_, Mary argued when Emma mocked her over it. Even so Mary called once or twice a month to check up on her sister, because _Emma, you really suck at this writing back thing_, she used to complain.

Mary never mentioned Storybrook or any specifics, because whenever she tried doing so Emma would just ramble about anything else, even if it was just the annoying roses hanging in her hospital bedroom or the high shelves in her apartment that her time on the wheelchair made inaccessible or how tired she was after physiotherapy and should rest a little...

But now she's here, and there's still a thousand reasons to talk about it. But even so she won't, she still has a lot to process...

Emma's eyes finally leave the small screen of her phone when Mary asks again, "Will you come?"

"Yeah," Maybe they just need sometime together and shopping seems something to distract Emma's mind a little.

Mary's face is bright with the positive answer, she gives the final sip on her mug of hot cocoa and closes the newspaper with the highest of humor before she leaves for work.

It's not the easiest day of school. Kids always pull the most unexpected situations, and sometimes Mary has to pull all of her strength not to end up losing her nerves, or laughing at some inappropriate behaviours, or just some unexpected responses they probably get from grown-up conversations. Some days all of those things happen all together. But she loves working as a teacher, and a part of it is thanks to the fact that everyday is a different day for her and the students. And there's always a feeling of accomplishment by the end of the day.

When the bells ring informing the school classes are over Mary makes her way to the hallway and waits for her favorite student to walk by. She knows Regina has been having some problems with Henry and they need to work things out, but still Mary thinks it's no reason to spend no time with him. And since Regina has this _I should avoid Emma rule_, she tries walking him to the car so they can talk about anything even if it's not for a long while.

Since she and Regina kind of split ways up after some secrets ran out - apparently, keeping secrets doesn't run in the family. And even if the current mayor tried keeping her son away from Mary, that just wasn't a good plan living in such small town, and frequenting the same school. Regina made it clear the arrangement is for her son's sake, nothing other than that.

For a while all they did was have supervised weekly snacks at Granny's, then they leveled up to weekly lunch, and then he'd come and spend few hours at the loft... Until one day Henry asked to spend the night, Mary thought Regina was going to murder her right then and there, but she didn't. And now they just walk from the classroom to the car, and have occasional meetings at Granny's.

Regina is not amused to turn and have Mary Margaret standing by her car window as her son arrives and she waits for Henry finish setting his backpack at the right place and put on seatbelt. She thinks about acting polite but her carelessness is inevitably covering every inch of her face. Mary starts a chitty-chat for the longest two minutes of Regina's entire week before finally asking if her sister already got in touch and is answered with a dry, "I wish I was sorry your plan didn't work. But I'm not."

Mary knows Emma is a difficult person when it comes to accepting a little hand now and then, but this is just too ridiculous to let it be. She knows that the accident won't be forgotten, she has no idea of what it was like to suddenly wake unsure if she'd ever be able to get on her feet. But Emma lived past it, she's fine, no after effects.

When Mary gets home her sister is nowhere to be found, Emma's probably hanging out on Granny's making fun of the Clown Patrol, as she dubbed the sheriff and his deputy. It's true those two have very unusual methods of work, but Mary just takes it as some weird European technique.

It doesn't take long for Emma to get back to the loft though, and she's well received with a cup of hot cocoa with cinnamon, which is her favorite thanks to Mary Margaret, and homemade cookies. Her biological brain alarm for danger rings right away, but it's hot cocoa and cookies and she's not about to decline either of them. So she happily sits down and takes it for granted hoping she doesn't have to give back much.

"Before Henry, did you have any contact with any children at all?"

Emma drops the cookie back at the plate when Mary finally decided to speak, she suppresses a deep breath and an eye roll, "Not really. Why?"

"Curiosity." Emma doubts it's just that, but decides to shrug it off, "Did you visit a therapist?"

"Not really."

Mary hums over he answer as if she finds it extremely curious, and by the frown on her face she's just about to formulate a thousand questions, "So... I happen to know that there's a great therapist in town." She half makes a suggestion.

"Doctor Hopper?" Emma asks.

"Yes. He's great." Has Mary ever needed therapy sessions? Emma doesn't really think so. "You could just go by, no commitments or anything."

Emma knows there's a lot of commitment on that, she never had to go through therapy. She went to four sessions of group therapy right after the accident as protocol dictated. But that's it.

And she argues each time Mary tries to convince Emma this is a good step, even if she doesn't think there's something wrong with her sister. But the winning point for her is, "I know how hard it is for you to speak and open up with other people and I'd love if you chose me to do so. But we both know that's not going to happen. And if I can't be that person, I just thought maybe you could find someone else until you are ready to speak to me or a friend or a partner."

So no commitments attached Emma decides to go knock on Doctor Hopper's office room. She's immediately alert when a big picture of the dalmatian that almost killed her a couple of days ago pops to vision. She knows it's him, she memorized each black smudge.

But to her surprise Doctor Hopper is outside his office and standing by the next door on the hallway, no apparent sign of the animal. He seems concentrated on his task. Which consisted of...talking to a door? So she just tries walking back and never coming back. Seems to be the logical thing. Why expose the poor guy like this? He must have a reputation.

But for his or hers misfortune he looks to her end of the hallway just before she turns back to climb downstairs, "Miss Swan?"

"I was just leaving." She assures him ready to leave, but a tiny childish voice makes her turn back right away, "Is that Henry?"

Dr. Hopper nods to her and calmly turns back to the door where Henry seems to be locking himself up. How does a seven year old boy seem to cause and have so many problems with escaping therapy? What has him in therapy, Emma wanders.

"That's the first time he's spoken since he locked himself there," Hopper says while approaching her, "He doesn't want to talk to anyone. I already called the mayor and she's on her way."

He doesn't want to talk to anyone but still called her name when she arrived. Conclusions are a dangerous field here, so she doesn't get anywhere near them. It's the logical step, she self assures.

"Do you mind?" The therapist looks back and forth between Emma and the empty room's door before a small nod permits her to take the few steps until the door. "Hey, Henry. It's me, Emma. Could you open the door for me? I won't make you come out, I just want to get in."

A short wait goes by before he finally speaks to her and she's allowed to enter, his sad face matches perfectly the sadness in his voice. His emotions are transparent even if there are no signs of cry. When she walks in the small room with only one window barely allowing clarity in she sits right in front of him. Her legs stretch along and she's feet to feet with Henry.

"Would you like to talk?" It's weird, beyond weird that she feels deep down a bit of a need to just know and maybe help him. "You know if you want to tell me a secret I'll keep it and no one, not even your mom will know about it." Still he only stares at his little hands, fidgeting. "What if I tell you a secret?" His curiosity wins over and he looks up finally, "Okay... " She takes a couple of seconds thinking about what to say, "My mom and I moved a lot when I was younger, and she used to take me to watch the airplanes take flight every time we got to a new city. And that's why I always wanted to be a pilot. So one day I could take her to visit everywhere she wanted with my own plane. But she was gone before I finished school, so I decided to take this necklace she gave me when I was your age on every flight." She reaches for the thin golden chain until the small swan pendant comes out. Technically, that isn't much of a secret since she's told this story to someone else, but it's still something. And she hopes Henry doesn't get technical. "Okay, now it's your turn. Tell me, why are you hiding?"

Henry shrugs his little shoulders, and Emma is insistent and patient until he decides to open up, "My mom is not my real mom." He says in nearly a whisper.

"What do you mean?"

"She said I was abopted." His voice gets a little stronger.

"You mean adopted?" Henry nods, "Do you know what that means, Henry?"

"I just told you," He hisses at her childishly, "She's not my real mom!"

"Well, that's not what that means at all," Emma assures him, "That means your mom is a very special lady. She's so special that her heart is so, so full of love. And one day there wasn't enough space to keep all this love, so she decided it was time to share it with someone, but it couldn't be just anyone. Had to be someone just as special as she is, someone her heart had to pick. And do you know who it picked?"

"Me?" His little voice reaches Emma's ear with some difficulty.

"That's right, Henry."

"Miss Emma?" His small smile finally come out, "I think my pick her too." He says as if this is his most precious secret.

"What do you say we get outta here, and you just go and hug your mom to tell her that?"

And so they do get out, and it's not long before Regina walks in the hallway ready to ask for her son and is intrigued with Emma's presence. There's no time to do anything because Henry is holding his arms around her waist strongly. She just holds him back with relief.

He looks up, chin resting on her thigh, "My heart picks you too, mom."

Humbert comes right after Regina, so useful of him to come as soon as he could and be the mayor's knight in shiny armour. He just notices Emma when Regina Mills herself voices her gratitude, it comes with softness, carefully. But to him, is painful. Emma can tell just by Graham's eyes, the same of the seventeen year old boy she hit.


End file.
